


String along

by BabyBirdGrayson



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBirdGrayson/pseuds/BabyBirdGrayson
Summary: Doflamingo x ReaderWarning: filled with spoilers, angst, abuse, manipulation, and fluff (hopefully).Plot: Basically reader and Doflamingo as kidsA/N: If there are grammar mistakes please point them out because I honestly suck at English (it's my second language). Also sorry if Doflamingo and the gang are a bit OCC... I haven't read the Dressrosa arc in a little while (I read the manga).OrA series of one shots that make a full story
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Kudos: 23





	String along

Doflamingo and Rocinante laid on the ground both curled up into balls protecting the food scraps in their hands while still feeling the pain of the punches and kicks they had received from the men in the town.

The men that had beaten into the boys had been gone for a while but neither of the boys made an effort to move as it was painful enough just breathing until a soft voice broke the silence that both boys were starting to grow accustomed to.

Immediately Doflamingo looked up from the ground searching his surroundings only to find a girl that looked to be around his age.

The girl stood quite close to the boys and as Doflamingo started to focus in more he saw that she had a hand clenched tightly around something that fit in her fist while the other a small doll that looked broken and tattered.

"...here" the girl softly spoke to him as she places what was in her hand into his.

Doflamingo looks at her suspiciously then looks at what is in his hand. "What is this?" He demands her to tell him. The girl was taken above by his demanding tone before she answered hesitantly

"I-It's.. medicine...It's ... to make you... feel better."

"Why are you helping us?" The question had come out of thin air Doflamingos though as he looked over besides himself and remembered that he was not the only one lying on the floor with bruises.

the girl went dead silent, she looked to be pondering what had just been said before she finally spoke again.   
  
"Cause... I wanna be like...Oka-san, She’s strong, brave and she helps everyone." she smiles as she answered his question having a little more confidence as she spoke about her mother but her smile soon faded as she hear the one of the boys laugh.

"Ehhh, baka!.... You can't be an Oka-san,” Doflamingo huff out trying to sit upright so he faced the girl. “cause Oka-san's have babies." The girl stood silent for a while and then brought her tattered doll closer towards her body. "Baka, that's a doll, not a baby-" Doflamingo laughed at the girl then quickly grabbed at his side as the pain there had increased. The girl started to blush with embarrassment before her attention was grabbed by a soft ‘thank you’. 

"Uh.. thank you," Corazon said to the girl pausing "excuse me but what is your name?"

"... I'm __” she had said softly to both boys "wh-what are... your na-"

"Doflamingo Donquixote" Doflamingo stated with pride cutting her off before she could even finish her sentence "but you will address me as Doflamingo-sama.... oh and this is Rocinante Donquixote, my younger brother.”


End file.
